


Take Me on Your Road Trip

by CobaltPaladin



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Comedy, Laser Guns, Road Trip, Sibling Rivalry, War, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: You, the reader, are obsessed with aliens. Luckily for you, they have just discovered all the fics written about them, and decide to invade because of the dishonor. The alien, who introduces himself as Phlorb, goes on his speil of take me to your leader. He doesn't expect you to shrug your shoulders and say: "Aight."





	Take Me on Your Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Phlorb and Plorb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find where I got the name of Phillip's species, then you are a god. If you find where I got Darla's name, then you are less of a god, but still a god.

"Fhsjdbshx dhsuxgsh, ew hden cuk nafj."  
"Blpoo nogggg. nerpnMfrj fhsi jJ!"  
The two Snorfs flew down towards Earth, probably having a conversation about our doom. We don't quite know what they were talking about, as it's an alien languae and Babel Fish don't exist in this Universe.  
"Blepnoo shnolgr unnoa Snorf!" said the bloo one. (Bloo is a colour invisible to the human eye. our minds percieve it as Red.)  
"Larfnnoober glofzjfjs!" said the jreen one. (Jreen is another color. We percieve it as a shade of yellow.)  
The bloo one's name is Phlorb. Since I can barely pronounce that, I'll call him Phillip. The jreen one's name is Plorb. We'll call her Pillip.  
"sheeetzle vlibbety hfjzjcfjd!"  
"Done! Translator is working again! Can you understand s now, Author?"  
The answer was yes, I could. But i'm Lazy. I think I'll end the prologue here.  
(Lazy is a title.)


End file.
